Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Summary Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad was a Syrian-born member of the Levantine Brotherhood of Assassins and served as theirMentor from 1191 until his death in 1257. During his tenure as Mentor, Altaïr made several discoveries and inventions that greatly helped the Order's progression. His leadership saw to the spread of the Assassins' influence in the Old World. Raised to be an Assassin from birth, Altaïr became a Master Assassin at age 25, the youngest ever to obtain the rank. He failed to recover an Apple of Eden from Robert de Sablé in July 1191 and subsequently allowed the Templars to attack the town of Masyaf, headquarters of the Assassins. For this, he was demoted to the rank of novice and sent on a quest for redemption. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad Origins: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: 25 in AC1, 92 at the time of his death Classification: Human Assassin, Member of the Syrian Levantine Brotherhood of Assassins Powers and Abilities: Peak human physical stats, super endurance and stamina, Enhanced Senses, highly skilled acrobat, well verse in the deadly arts of killing, highly skilled in stealth assassination techniques, hand-to-hand combat, weapons expert, and blade throwing, Eagle Vision grants him a "sixth sense" or intuition that allowed him to see a person's true intentions, expert parkour, at eavesdropping, interrogation, and pickpocketing, skilled artist and inventor, can create illusions and bend minds to the user's will (via Piece of Eden), slight illusion resistance Attack Potency: Street level Speed: Peak Human Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class KJ Durability: Street level, higher with Altaïr armor Stamina: Superhuman Range: Melee range, extended melee range via weapons, several dozen meters with throwing knives and pellets Standard Equipment: A longsword, a short blade, throwing knives, and the iconic Hidden Blade, Piece of Eden, eventually has a second Hidden Blade, a Hidden Gun, and Altaïr armor which he invented. Intelligence: Was raised at the Assassin fortress at Masyaf and possessed incredible skills, quickly rising through the ranks of the Order. Even in his early life as an Assassin, he was one of the most respected and feared in the Brotherhood, second only to its leader, Al Mualim. He is a Master Assassin, capable of extraordinary acrobatic feats and versed in the application of deadly arts. Trained extensively, he was able to overcome any obstacle, human or terrain, climb the tallest towers and jump from the highest ledges without a hint of fear. Like other Assassins, he was also trained in stealth assassination techniques, hand-to-hand and weapons combat, and blade throwing. His noncombat skills included climbing, urban acrobatics, eavesdropping, interrogation, and pickpocketing. He also had extensive knowledge of Holy Land politics and religion, which helped him better understand his opponents, also a skilled artist, and his Codex was heavily illustrated. In it he drew blueprints for Hidden Blade modifications; manuals for assassination techniques; maps; and even a detailed sketch of his wife, Maria, bordered with hand-drawn flowers. Weaknesses: Human weaknesses (According to Niccolò Polo, at the age of 92 Altaïr retained the same strength, stamina and skill he had in his youth, possibly due to renewed training when he reclaimed the title of Mentor) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Assassins Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Martial Artists